


Satisfied

by theginger607



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heartbreak, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theginger607/pseuds/theginger607
Summary: This is just a little angsty Logince fic I thought of based on the song Satisfied from Hamilton.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Randomhowlter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/gifts).



> I have to give a quick thanks to my friend Rey for putting up with my never ending angst. Hope this fic doesn't hurt to much. ;)

                                                                                                         Satisfied  
     I stood in front of a mirror trying to fix my tie. I was shaking making it harder to fix the damn thing. I made a small noise once it was tied turning to look myself over once more. I looked good, probably to good for the occasion if I was being honest. My suit fit me perfectly; it hugged all the right places making my chest look broader and my waist slimmer. My ass looked amazing. I gave it a nice slap just to prove my point.  
    I sighed looked around the bathroom and down at my watch. I had been hiding for twenty minutes and no one had noticed, yet. I looked back in the mirror hoping I would see something different but when I looked I saw the same man I saw before. To anyone else the man in the mirror was a gorgeous confident man but I knew better. I saw all the things they seemed to skim over. I saw how red and sunk in my eyes were. I saw how thin I had gotten. I saw all the places I had crewed my lips raw. From far away I was stunning but up close it was clear I looked the same outside as I was inside, broken.  
    I had been waiting for this day since I was just a kid and it was finally here. I was in a wedding with the man of my dreams. I looked absolutely stunning. He was so beautiful one look at him took my breath away. The venue was perfect, the food, the band everything was perfect. There was only one small hitch…  
    There was a loud knock on the door. I jumped losing my train of thought and walking over to the door. “Yes?” I called hesitating a moment hoping with all of my heart.  
    “Roman are you okay in there?”  
    My whole body sagged. It was just Virgil. “Yeah I’m good just fixing myself up.”  
    “Well it’s time for the toast and the best man’s toast is first so you better get your ass out there.”  
    I closed my eyes willing my hands to stop shaking. I felt sick all over again. It was over and it was time for me to face it. I had lost him but who was I kidding I lost him four years ago all because I was an idiot.  
                                                                                               ~Four years previously~  
    I walked through the crowded party a beer in hand. I hated the taste of cheap beer but I felt weird not having something in my hands plus it was a great weapon if someone got a little to touchy. I was bored stiff. I loved a good party truly I did but that was just the problem. I loved good parties. This party was not good. It was barely a party at all if I was honest. It was really just a group of college students shoved into a small space. I wanted to leave from the moment I got there but I couldn’t. I had come with my brother and I wasn’t going to leave him. He was older but I was always the big brother.  
    I rolled my eyes as another girl ‘accidentally’ grabbed my ass. “Sorry,” she giggled flipper her hair and pushing her chest out like she thought that would make me want her.  
    “You’re barking up the wrong tree.” I called over the music.  
    “Dating someone?” She asked giving me these droopy bedroom eyes. I felt almost bad for her. She was beautiful she just wasn’t my type.  
    “No, you’re just not my type.”  
    “I’m everyone’s type,” she purred. She was so obviously drunk I almost wanted to agree with her just so I could make sure she got back to her dorm safely. I had to remind myself that she probably wouldn’t be to happy when we got there and I told her I had no interest in sleeping with her.  
    “I promise you you’re not.”  
    She placed her hand on my chest. “You sure about that?” She walked her fingers across my chest before sliding one finger down. “I can be anything you need.”  
    I sighed. “Look you’re beautiful but I’m really not interested.”  
    “What is your type?” I wanted to snap at her. She really couldn’t take a hint.  
    Lucky for her something distracted me before I could speak. The door open and in walked the most breathtaking boy I had ever seen. He had this air of confidence around him like no one could touch him. Somehow he conveyed exactly how much he knew with just a look. He knew how things worked and how vast and meaningful life was and all of this, all of us were just blips on his radar.  
    He wasn’t alone. With him was someone I had seen around campus before but never spoken to. I was pretty sure his name was Virgil. He looked unhappy or maybe it was uncomfortable I couldn’t really tell. I was to busy looking at his friend willing him to look at me and finally mercifully our eyes met and my heart stopped.  
    I walked over to him leaving the girl behind without a word. I was drawn to him like a magnet. He was probably only six or seven steps away but it felt like it took me ages to finally reach him. He was even more beautiful up close. He was tall and lean without being thin. His hair was well gelled in a neat no nonsense style and even behind his glasses his eyes shone. I could feel my breath coming out quick and short. I was a mess and we hadn’t even spoken.  
    “Logan Sanders,” He smirked holding out his hand for me to shake.  
    I took his hand and lightning shot through me. I actually forgot my name for a moment as our hands touched. My body was on fire and I couldn’t take my eyes off him. It was just like in the movies when the rest of the world stopped and nothing was real anymore but that one person. Thats what it felt like when I touched Logan for the first time.  
    “R-roman Princeton,” I finally managed to get out. All of my usual cool confidence had melted away when Logan looked at me.  
     He looked me up and down and I blushed. “Princeton?” He asked. “Like the college?”  
    “The very same,” I smiled. It was Logan’s turn to look a little shocked. His eyes even seemed to light up a little. “What about you? I’m assuming by the look on your face you know all about my history so where are you from Mr. Sanders?”  
    Logan waved me away. “That’s not important, what are you studding?”  
    For a long moment I considered a real answer but I knew nothing I said could impress him so instead I did the one thing I knew I was good at. “Doesn’t matter, I’d rather be studding you.”  
    He rolled his eyes unfazed. “Why do I feel like I’m the fifth boy you’ve used that line on tonight?” He voice suggested he was teasing but the fire in his eyes said he knew exactly how right he was.  
    “Are you calling me easy Mr. Sanders?”  
    “I would never say such thing Mr. Princeton. I was simply stating I know your type. We are one in the same.” He paused to let that sink in a moment. “We are both positively ravenous. You for physical contact.” With that he touched my chest and I shivered. “Myself for knowledge, not that the two have to remain separate.” I swallowed damn he was good. He was better than good. He was perfect and I wanted him so bad my body was trembling.  
    Suddenly I heard a small nearly inaudible gasp. I didn’t need to turn to know the source. It was my brother, Patton. He hadn’t been in the room when Logan entered. He was back in the kitchen snooping around for snacks. I turned instinctively to check on him and instantly my blood ran cold.  
In that moment my world came to screeching halt. Patton’s eyes were big and his mouth was open in a small declaration of aw. His face was flush from so much more than the alcohol he had consumed. Patton had so many crushes I had lost count but none of them made him look like that. He was positively helpless as he looked at Logan.  
    I closed my eyes and let out a small breath before grabbing Logan’s hand. “Come with me.” I purred.  
    “Where are we go?”  
    “I’m about to change your life.”  
    Patton was further away from us then I was from Logan, probably ten to twelve steps but they only took me a few seconds. Not enough time for me to stop and change my mind. I was glad for that. If I had time to think about it I never would have done what I did. I would have taken Logan and ran. I would have taken him as far away as possible. I would have taken him somewhere it could have just been us but I didn’t have time to think.  
    I stopped in front of Patton and turned to Logan. “Patton Princeton.”  
    “Princeton?” Logan smiled shacking Patton’s hand his eyes lighting up. The look was different then the one he gave me.  
    “My brother,” I smiled.  
    “It’s nice to meet you.” Patton smiled his voice breathy and his body shaking.  
    “Well, I’ll let you two get to know each other.” I ran away from them and locked myself into a bathroom and sobbed. I knew even then that I had just ended any chance I ever had at being happy. I would never be satisfied after that night.  
    I went home with someone else that night, Virgil actually. He was a good guy and I never stopped seeing him after that just like Patton never stopped seeing Logan but it was never the same. I never stopped watching Logan. I never stopped wanting him. I never stopped loving him. I kept hoping that one day I would feel the same way for Virgil that I did for Logan but I never did. I knew if I wanted to I could have told Patton my feeling and he would have broken up with Logan and let me have him but I could never do that. Logan was the best thing to ever happen to Patton and at least if he was with Patton I would always have him in my life even if it wasn’t the way I wanted him.  
                                                                                                                      ~present day~  
    I stood in front of a group of people holding up a glass. The hot press of unshed tears burned behind my eyes. I glanced over at Logan and Patton and for a brief moment Logan and I locked eyes and just like every day since the first time I felt my whole body sing. It took every once of strength I had not to drop the glass and run to him. Every nerve ending was screaming at me but then Patton tapped him and he looked away.  
     It was over. I would never have Logan. I felt it then, the last string holding my heart together snapped and my heart shattered. I let one hot tear stream down my face. I turned to the people and held out my glass. “To the grooms…”


End file.
